mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spike/@comment-99.240.68.201-20130406215738/@comment-92.15.142.98-20130408165612
A lot of people have commented saying that shipping will never be cannon. I think most fans generally think that we will never see any kind of cannon shipping on the show. Also, I myself, as well as most Bronies I would wager, do not even want any major shipping involving the mane six to take place. Both for the reason that this isn’t a soap opera, it’s an educational and informative show for little kids, with humor and adventure mixed in. Quite simply, I don’t think the writers are either able or willing to have any shipping be cannon. Also, the show would be spoiled, to say the least, if they shipped the Mane Six with anyone. Specifically, the show would be spoiled if Spike and Rarity were shipped together. Yet, even though we have not seen Sparity become cannon during the show. That does not mean that it is impossible. In fact, I believe that it will happen, and here is why. Consider the example of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Is it safe to say that they wont, during the duration of the series get their cutie marks? If they were ever to get their cutie marks, that would be the end of the cutie mark crusaders plot line, this great plot devise would essentially be ended, and they would serve no further role. Similar in point to Twilight graduating from Celestia’s academy and ceasing to be her student, that would end a crucial part of the show as well. However, I think it is also fair to say that this is the direction they are going. If the show ended without the Cutie Mark Crusaders obtaining their cutie marks, would that be a satisfactory ending? Would the show make sense if it ended with Twilight still a student? The very end, as in the last episode, or movie that I am hoping they will make as their series finally will tie up all these lose ends. I would honestly be surprised if they ended the series without resolving these two ongoing issues. The end, that is when we will see both the CMC get their cutie marks and Twilight graduate from what ever stage of education she is in. Now with this in mind, I really feel as if Sparity is the same deal as the cutie marks. It’s something leading up till the end that will be resolved at the conclusion of the show. Think about it, first we have Spike lay eyes on Rarity and we have his eyes light up with hearts. Then for the duration of season one we have Spike pampering and waiting on Rarity. With of course, Spike’s fantasy in “A Dog and Pony show”. Then, we have Rarity’s failed encounter with Blueblood, with him being the opposite of what she envisioned in a prince charming. Season two; we have the telltale “secret of my excess” which shows Rarity at least acknowledging these affections. Also, take a look at what Rarity wants from Spike and what Spike gives, it’s a Ruby shaped just like a heart. It is obviously not a coincidence, as the ruby can safely be seen as a metaphor for Spikes love for Rarity. Just as she graciously accepts the heart and kisses him on the cheek, she graciously accepts his crush and kisses him on the cheek. Pay close attention to very end of the episode, as I think they are foreshadowing something more between them. First, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy capture them falling and then gently lay them down on the ground, reminding one much of the imagery of cupid. After Rarity kisses Spike the second time and it zooms out, at both ends of the bridge, notice that it is hearts on the edges. Then comes Dragon Quest, which oddly enough, does not have Spike swooning over Rarity, but it does have Rarity still demonstrating a strong concern for Spike. On the subject of Rarity in season two, notice how she, quite greedily one may add, grabs the flowers tossed by Cadence. In season three, of the episodes I have watched so far, we have Spike drooling over Rarity once again in “Spike at your Service”. Perhaps this is thinking too deeply into it, but I find it hard to believe they would develop this relationship so far only without bringing it to life. Of course, a lot of fans, even those who support Sparity, raise a lot of red flags. The arguments as to why Sparity will never be cannon are many. Many say that this is just a childhood crush of Spike, blind puppy love. Others argue that there is too much of an age difference, the species is different, and that Rarity and Fancy pants are far more compatible. I will proceed to examine each of these arguments, and explain why find them lacking. As for the claim that it is only puppy love, if this had been something only in season 1 for an episode or two I would have agreed. Yet, seeing as this has been persistent through out a large duration of the series, I think it runs deeper than just a “crush”, for all the instances I pointed out previously. First to deal with the age difference, this on the surface is a concern, but it is really a non-issue. First, the ponies are never given an exact age, the mane six could feasibly be as young as 18 to as old as 25, or perhaps even older. Spike is perhaps the loosest and most ambiguous of them all, he is younger than the mane six, that is for sure, but I don’t see him as young as the CMC, as some fans have. In all reality, he is probably the equivalent of a boy in his early to mid teens. I admit, this does raise a flag, however this can be easily solved. For we are shown in “Secret Of My Excess” that dragons do not grow accordingly with age. They could have spike develop to a point were he was in “Secret of My Excess” so that he is physically mature yet still keeps his mind intact. In fact, this would be a great conclusion, as another conflict as we have seen over the course of the series is Spike’s search for an identity and how can balance his “who” with his “what”. Some people will still object and say “but even then, Rarity is still too old for him!” Is this actually true? If they are both mentally capable of giving consent, does it matter? I suppose that no matter how you spin it, the concept of an older women and younger man frightens and offends a lot of people. All I can say is screw them, if being a Brony means to “love and tolerate”, than one ought to be able to tolerate age disparity in romantic relationships. Now, onto the next criticism of Sparity, which is that one is a dragon and the other is a pony. Do I really need to add anything new? If they are both consenting adults what is the problem? Especially since the two of them do not already have a pre-existing relationship that gives them the feelings of siblinghood, parenthood, or anything like that. Some may protest that this is “to weird”, but if it can happen in Shrek, it can happen in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Now onto another argument I have encountered which is probably the most powerful argument. A lot of fans will argue that the writers are planning to ship Fancy Pants and Rarity and that he is a much better ship. I will admit I would not be surprised if this became cannon as opposed to Sparity, but I would be disappointed. The first issue is the matter of devotion. Can we honestly imagine that Fancy Pants would let Rarity use him as a place to jab her pins into? Would fancy pants do whatever Rarity asked, all the while smiling as he did so? Secondly, does Fancy Pants ever display an interest in Rarity and vise versa? Other than the fact they hung out in Canterlot and Fancy Pants extended an olive branch to her, I don’t see much interaction between them. Some say that Fancy Pants is everything that Rarity wanted in Blueblood. Yet, I have seen no indication that either one harbors romantic feelings towards the other. Rarity seemed to like Fancy Pants for simply being courteous to her, whereas he was simply being a good host to a guest of Celestia. I really hope this relationship is not developed, as it would only break Spike’s heart into a million pieces. I know that Rarity can’t base her happiness on how Spike will feel; I would still feel horrible and heartbroken for Spike if Fancy Pants and Rarity ever were shipped. Brohoof